Winning
by Labrynth
Summary: So, who won that round?


"I let you win."

Slowly, her jaw dropped open and she gaped at him. "Liar," she accused when she managed to close her mouth. "You're just pissed you got beat by a girl. By me."

Cocky and self satisfied, Chris gave her a smirk. "I let you win," he repeated.

"You did not let me win," she sputtered. "I won fair and square!"

The contest had been two fold. The first being the most kill shots in a magazine, the second, the most kills shots in a speed round. They had tied in the speed round but she'd beat him by one in the other.

"What's the matter Valentine?" Unable to stop himself, he had to push. "Can't take it?"

The look she shot him wasn't nice and he knew she was thinking of decking him. Thankfully they were alone in the office so if she did it, there wouldn't be any witnesses.

Jill's eyes narrowed at him and she rose from her desk, coming around to his side of the configuration. "Let me win did you?" He nodded, confidence a little rocky when she leaned down, hands holding his wrists to the chair and whispered in his ear. "That's ok, I let you win the last sparring match."

It wasn't until he tried to reach for her that his mind caught up and the sound of the handcuffs snapping home on his right arm echoed in his mind. Stopping rudely as the metal pulled tight, Chris glared at her. "Jill..." his deep voice held a warning tone.

"What's the matter Redfield? Can't take it?" she shot at him. "Can't believe you fell for that."

"You've never let me win a sparring match."

"Oh, I've let you win a few of them." Now he was on receiving end of that smirk. "You get all aggressive after you win." A brow went up. "Best shower sex ever."

"Oh is that how it is?" The reminder of that marathon shower sent blood flowing away from his brain in record time.

Moving closer she got a wicked look in her eye that he wasn't sure what to make of it. "Of course. When you lose your ego gets all bruised then I have to spend time kissing it all better." Just a step closer and he'd be able to reach her with his free hand without moving the chair. "Not that I don't enjoying kissing it all better, don't get me wrong, but I hate it when you pout."

"I don't pout!" came the hot protest.

"Yes you do." A smile twisted her lips. "You're pouting now."

With a snort, Chris shook his head. "I can assure you I'm not pouting."

"No? Then what is it?"

Blue eyes traveled from the black high heels, up her well shaped calves to her strong thighs and the edge of the skirt she was wearing. The trial she'd been set to witness in had been pushed aside at the last minute and the suit hadn't been needed. He appreciated it anyway. He rarely saw her in a skirt. Jill preferred cargo or duty pants and boots. The white button up shirt made it that much better and the thought of unbuttoning it and kissing every piece of flesh it revealed made him so hard it hurt.

Seeing the evidence of his arousal straining against his jeans made her smile. "Really?" Hands went teasingly to the edge of her skirt, fingertips hiking the hem up a few inches. "Thinking about what's under here?"

Bottom edge of the lace stockings peeked out from under the edge of the hem and he contemplated either ripping the arm off the chair or begging. He wasn't sure which would be faster.

Her finger dipped under the top edge of the stocking, her bright blue eyes watching him carefully. "I couldn't bring myself to do pantyhose this morning." His involuntary groan sent electricity shooting into her belly. "Everything matches by the way..." The grey skirt rose up just a little more to show the white garter strap holding up the wisp of silk.

"Jill..." Now he was close to begging. Holy hell this was a bad idea on so many levels but he didn't care. He wanted her stripped down to her underwear, writhing under him in passion, legs around his waist. And he wanted it now.

Inching a little closer, a breath away from being in reach, her hands slid under the skirt. When they came out they were pulling down a scrap of satin and lace that wasn't anywhere near big enough to cover everything. She tossed the panties on his desk insolently and stayed just out of his reach.

"What's the matter?"

Throat dry, he swallowed hard. He hadn't really thought out the consequences of telling her he'd let her win, obviously, but he wasn't sure what she was going to do. It occurred to him she could easily leave him here, handcuffed to a chair, until the morning, when everyone else showed up and he had to explain why he was here. And who's panties those were sitting on his desk.

Unable to take it any longer his hand snaked out and latched on to her wrist. She resisted with a smile but he didn't let go. Her name was a warning convincing her to step forward. His arm wound around her waist, dragging her into his lap.

Chris' mouth was on her before she could say anything, using that contact to tell her just how much he wanted her. Needed her. Now. She responded in kind, arms free to wrap around his neck, hands tightening in his hair. Shifting so she straddled him comfortably, he took the opportunity to run his free hand up her thigh and across her bare ass. Lightly he caressed the seam between her upper thigh and the bottom of her butt.

He was rewarded with a shiver and a nip at his lips. One long finger slid into her, a groan tearing itself from her throat as he did it. She was wet and pressed down against his hand. Thumb stroking her most sensitive spot she whimpered into his mouth, breaking away to come up for air. Small tremors ran through her legs. He could feel her heat, even through his jeans.

"That's right baby," he whispered in her ear. "Come for me."

Teeth grazed his neck, her breath hot against his skin. Her whimper wasn't lost on him but it damn near made him lose control.

"Just a little more," the words a murmur against her lips. She tightened around him, the tremors coming faster and stronger.

When she cried out he kissed her, tongues fighting for dominance as she shuddered against him over and over again.

Her voice was breathless when she finally spoke. "I should let you suffer there until morning."

A shiver as he nibbled at an ear. "But you won't." It wasn't a question.

Trembling hands reached between them, working at the buttons of his jeans. Her mouth was fierce on his and she lifted herself up enough to give him room so she could slide his jeans and boxers down enough to free him. Without a word she grasped him and hovered before dropping down slowly.

He fought the cuff on his right wrist until he was buried completely inside of her. "Oh God," was all he managed.

Jill was still, her body still giving the occasional after shock tremor around him. Pressing her lips against his neck she began to move slowly, letting him come nearly completely out before inching back down with deliberate, agonizing slowness.

Left hand ran up her back, making him wish he was touching bare skin. Chris pressed kisses against her throat when he head dropped back, feeling the pulse against his lips as it beat just under her skin. Her movements remained languid, almost lazy, as she rode him. Pulling away from him then taking him completely over and over again. Sensation built, concentrating low and he knew it was getting close. As if sensing it, she increased her speed, not letting him slide out quite as far now. Arm wrapping around her waist, he pressed her down as it started, not giving her room for anything other than small movements. But it was enough, more than enough.

Both of them panting, foreheads together, they sat like that for awhile. When he thought he might actually be able to stand again he reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Remind me to let you win more often," he joked.

"Don't make me leave you here Redfield," was the grumbled answer.

"Christ no. I'm not done with you yet."

She gave a weak laugh, "I don't think you can move any better than I can right now."

A kiss to the end of her nose then he buried his face against the side of her neck. "Maybe in a minute. Then I have half a mind to bend you over that desk and make you pay for handcuffing me here."

"Sure, give the housekeeping staff a heart attack." she smiled when he looked up at her. "Just half a mind?"

A deep laugh. "The other half thinks we can make it down to my truck before I have to have my hands on you again."

"Only if I let you win."


End file.
